


You Always Look Stunning

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Do you have any um...nail polish?”
Magnus grinned brightly. “Yeah, what colour?”
“It’s uh not for me, I was- um…. it’s for you. If you don’t mind? I used to paint Izzy’s a lot when she was younger so I know what to do.”
“I’d love that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyMatt).



> Hey guys, this is from a wonderful prompt from LadyMatt!   
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this!

“Magnus! What are you trying to do?” Alec cried in despair as the injured warlock pushed himself up from the living room sofa again.

 

The shadowhunter groaned in frustration when he turned back to the coffee machine to see that the drinks were already made and ready to go, he turned to face Magnus with an unimpressed glare. 

 

“What? I haven’t done anything, Alexander.” Magnus was smiling cheekily at the taller man from where he was swaying dangerously in front of the sofa, Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“You were impaled by a demon not two hours ago, sit back down. Don’t make me call Catarina back to sedate you.” Alec threatened as he carried the drinks through from the kitchen.

 

Magnus frowned at that but fell back against the cushions much to Alec’s relief.

 

“It was only in my leg, hardly life-threatening.” The warlock grumbled as Alec sat down next to him, mugs on the coffee table. “Catarina was overreacting.” 

 

“Oh was she? So if her calm frustration was an  _ overreaction _ than I must have been something else entirely.” 

 

Alec remembered all too clearly the battle they’d found themselves in earlier that day, Magnus’s heart-wrenching cry and then his string of rather amusing curses, not all in english. The shadowhunter had become rather vicious in his attempts to reach his boyfriend. Izzy had found it rather amusing when it was clear everyone was safe. 

 

Magnus didn’t reply so Alec turned to look at him; he looked conflicted, Alec wanted nothing more than to kiss away the pain and worry in his beautiful cat eyes.

 

“Alexander….I’m okay, there won’t even be a scar once it’s healed. Catarina made sure of it. I’m going to be back to normal in no time.” 

 

Alec swallowed and nodded, doing his best to smile convincingly at Magnus.

 

“You-it...you scared me, that’s all. I wasn’t sure if...I didn’t know how bad it was going to be. I should have protected you better.”

 

Magnus shook his head hurriedly, eyes wide and alarmed, lips turned down at the edges.

 

“No. No, no, no. You are not to blame at all, darling. No one is, these things happen. It’s not your fault in the slightest.” The warlock took Alec’s hands in his and pulled him closer. “Please don’t blame yourself, Alexander.”

 

“Yeah, I know, I’ll try not to. Promise.” Alec closed the gap between them to prove his sincerity with his actions, they both knew that words often failed him. The kiss was short and sweet, a reassurance that they were both okay.

 

“Now that’s settled, I want to do something.” Magnus said when they pulled away, Alec smiled and rested his forehead against the warlock’s.

 

“I thought we were doing something.” He teased, delighted with Magnus’s quiet laugh. He could listen to it for days on end, it was beautiful; normally the warlock’s laugh was deprecating and sarcastic but this, this truthfully joyful laugh was all Alec’s. 

 

“Something else, darling.” Magnus pulled away to look Alec in the eye, a hopeful expression on his face, “But only if you want to, I’m not going to make you-”

 

Alec kissed him, the shadowhunter knew that Magnus always asked for permission to do anything and it was one of Alec’s favourite qualities about him but right now he just wanted to know what was making his boyfriend so nervous.

 

“What is it, Mags?” He asked when they pulled away for air; both of them with content smiles on their faces.

 

“Can I, only if you want to, do your makeup?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Magnus blinked at Alec in surprise. “Oh. That was easy.”

 

“I’ve been trying to find a way to ask you if you would for a while, I just couldn’t find the right words.” Alec admitted sheepishly, Magnus grinned and scooted round on the sofa so he was sitting facing Alec, crossed legged. The shadowhunter scowled momentarily when Magnus hissed in pain from the sudden movement but it faded when he took in the excitement in the warlock’s face.

 

Alec turned to sit in the same way, opposite Magnus, with their knees touching. The warlock waved a hand and a tray appeared on his lap filled with brushes and bottles of numerous colours and the palettes that Alec had seen spread around the bedroom and bathrooms before now.

 

“Tell me if you want anything in particular at any point.” 

 

Alec nodded his understanding and lost himself in the feel of Magnus’s careful touch when applying the make-up. It was soothing and he could see why the warlock loved it so much.

 

It was a long while before Magnus announced that he was finished and held up a mirror for Alec to see himself.

 

“Oh...I-I…” Alec stuttered over his words, taking in the subtle colours around his eyes and the other differences. 

 

“If you don’t like it you can say, darling.” Magnus was watching him with a neutral expression, clearly trying to judge Alec’s reaction.

 

“No. I like it, really like it.” Alec could feel himself blushing slightly when he spoke next. “Do you have any um...nail polish?”

 

Magnus grinned brightly. “Yeah, what colour?”

 

“It’s uh not for me, I was- um…. it’s for you. If you don’t mind? I used to paint Izzy’s a lot when she was younger so I know what to do.” 

 

“I’d love that.” Magnus reached over the tray to kiss away Alec’s nervous frown before clearing the other make-up, leaving a bottle of deep blue polish. 

 

Alec couldn’t stop smiling as he shook the bottle quickly before focusing on the task at hand. He pretended not to see when Magnus used his magic to clear away any spills or polish that got on his skin, the shadowhunter didn’t mind. It was rather helpful as he would have felt awful if he messed up his boyfriend’s perfect look.

 

When he was done Alec leaned back and let Magnus use his magic to dry them quickly.

 

“Thank you, Alexander.” The warlock said as he cleared the tray away entirely and shifted himself so he they were lying down together, Magnus’s head on Alec’s chest. It was Magnus’s favourite way to sleep and relax, just listening to the taller man’s steady heartbeat.

 

“For doing your nails? You’re welcome, Mags. Thank you for making me look nice as well.”

 

“You always look stunning, Alexander. With or without eye-shadow, I had nothing to do with that. And no, not just for the nails. For caring, for worrying about me.”

 

“I always worry about you Mags, I love you. There’s no need to thank me.”

  
“I love you too, Alexander. Like you wouldn’t believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
